Of Eagles and Devils
by ACGirlof-the-past
Summary: An Italian assassin is sent to the colonies after her most recent mission, where she'll meet people she'd never thought could ever be alive, learn a new language, and perhaps find love? ON HIATUS
1. Prolouge

~Prologue~

"Farli! (Get them!)" One lavishly dressed guard shouted as he tried to follow a hooded figure (that was running from rooftop to rooftop) from the ground. The command soon reached others that were up ahead. Some taking muskets to try and stop the figure, though failing miserably in the moonless night. The figure smirked, as they looked down upon the guards shadows.

"Buona fortuna la prossima volta i ragazzi! (Good luck next time boys!)" they laughed in a rough, feminine voice. Amber eyes peered out from under the black and red ornate hood, a larger smirk crossed her lips when she finally loses them. She soon spots a haystack, she stops and turns towards the edge of the building and performs a leap of faith. Waiting five minutes, she hopped out then dashed for a pub a few blocks away.

~!~

"Lui è morto, ora qual è la mia prossima missione? (He is dead, next what is my next mission?)" She asked pulling down her hood to reveal pale face, red painted lips, and thick, blood red hair twisted into a braided bun.

The man she spoke to laughed, "Hai intenzione di America, Diavolo! (You're going to america, Diavolo!)" Diavolo looked her mentor with a thin, red eyebrow raised and a pale, stoic face.

"Va bene, Leonardo, il mio contatto? (Okay, Leonardo, my contact?)"

"Achille Davenport, ultimo mentore noto degli assassini americani. (Achilles Davenport, last known mentor of the American assassins.)" Leonardo replied, "Ma non lasciatevi ingannare il suo aspetto, è un dolore nel culo… (But don't let his looks fool you, he's a pain in the ass…)"

Diavolo let a small chuckle, "Grazie per l'avvertimento, Leo. (Thanks for the warning, Leo.)" The redhead got up, and looked down at her hooded mentor, feeling his welcoming brown eyes staring at her from beneath the beaked hood, "Non ti preoccupare, starò bene. (Don't worry, I'll be fine.)" a small smile graced her lips before she went to purchase a ticket for the colonies.


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Connor did _not_ want to be here, when he could be chasing after his Father and Lee, but _no_ Achilles had said for him to got to the harbor in Boston and wait for someone by the name of Diavolo Auditore De Firenze, an Italian assassin. Connor, with his face set into a stoic feature waited for the next 5 hours for the Italian ship to come.

~!~

The American assassin watched a red-headed woman walk off the ship in a slow manner as she took in the sights. She wore her crimson hair in a loose braid, which draped over her right shoulder, pale skin, and blood red lips. The most eye-catching thing about her were her amber eyes and the two scars she had. The smallest of the two was on the end of the left side of her lips, and the second stretched across her whole left cheek. She wore an elegant orange dress, with frills, which parted at the front to reveal crimson fabric adoring glittering golden swirls, and elbow length red gloves. She had a plain leather messenger bag over her left shoulder, which looked quite full and heavy.

Connor instantly knew this was the assassin he has been waiting for, for the past five hours, "Diavolo! Diavolo Auditore!"

The woman turned her head toward the american assassin, a smile gracing her crimson lips as she walked toward him, "Ah , il mio americano 'Fratello'. (Ah, my American 'Brother'.)" at that moment, Connor knew she didn't speak english, he sighed before speaking the words Achilles had told him just in case she didn't speak english.

"Io ... .. no - no ... spe - parlo…. italiano ... (I…. Do… no-not…. Spe-speak… Italian…)" the native spoke sloppily, not having the regal accent that the other assassin bore. Realization dawned on Diavolo. She could understand, and write in abundant of different languages, but very few she could speak fluently, English being among the many she could barely speak.

"I…" she stated clumsily, "Do… n-not… speak…. En-English…. Very w-well…"

Connor sighed, this was going to be a _long_ day, "Well, can you understand it?" he tried his best to keep his behavior in check, when she nodded he let out a sigh of relief, "Well come on then."

Diavolo followed her 'brother' to a carriage, that Achilles had told Connor to take since she might not be dressed in her assassin attire. The woman nodded her thanks as Connor opened the door for her as she got in. Connor got in the front of carriage, "Come on Merlo, Wonder, let's go home…" Connor spoke to the mare and gelding pulling the old, run down carriage. Both quarter horses whinnied in response before setting out at a fast trot.

~!~

The people on the Homestead waved their greetings to the assassin, some even came up to ask what the old man was having him bring home from Boston this time. Connor responded that Achilles had asked him to pick up someone from the harbor.

"You're really pretty!" He heard a small voice exclaim, he turned to see Diavolo had gotten out of the carriage, and was currently kneeling in front of a young boy.

The assassin laughed kindly, "Davvero? Beh, grazie gentile signore. (Really? Well, thank kind sir.)"

The boy looked at her in wonderment, "What language is that?"

"Italiano"

"Italiano" The boy spoke slowly, "Did I say it right?"

Diavolo laughed, "Si! (Yes). Wh-which…. me-means… yes…" she spoke slowly to pronounce it correctly. She quickly got out a notebook and a charcoal pencil, writing something down, she handed to the boy, who nodded in turn, having been taught to read and write by his parents.

"Okay bye!" he waved as he raced off to find his parents. Diavolo waved back as she got back into the carriage.

~!~

"Ah! Diavolo, quanto è buono per vedere voi, finalmente! (Ah! Diavolo, how good to see you, at last!)" Achilles said as they duo walked into the rundown mansion.

"Ha! Alla fine, qualcuno con cui posso parlare! (Ha! At last, someone I can talk to!" Diavolo Laughed as she embraced spoke for a few more minutes before Connor cleared his throat awkwardly; he really did hate-no, _despise_ -being in these type of situations. They both looked at him, the female assassin looked at him carefully, eyeing him like she would do for her target. Connor became increasingly nervous as she stared him down like a predator to prey, he puffed out his chest a little before speaking in an equal tone.

"If you came to help us, I believe we have to teach you to speak English fluently before anything else is to be done," he stared her down, chocolate brown clashing gold irises. Looking him up and down, she nodded approvingly. _Even though I made him nervous, he still showed no fear, even though I've made grown men piss their pants when I glare at them, even the mentor won't look me in the eye if he does something I disapprove of,_ she smiled slightly.

"Si."

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the wait guys! School started, I had to study for a math test, and a lot of projects that I had to finish (not to mention the late homework), and i also have one more week to go before I'm Allowed to buy WolfQuest 2.7-Yay!. If you don't know what it is, just look it up.**

 **I know some of you are looking forward to my other stories, I'm keeping only three of them (Sorry Cats and Dogs, your goin' bye-bye ;D)**

 **Cya in the next update**

 **BBBBBYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE-**


End file.
